1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting substrate, a method for manufacturing a mounting substrate, and a mounted structure including an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mounting substrate, including a mounting substrate main body (substrate), a plurality of mounting pads (connection electrodes) provided on the mounting substrate main body, and a solder resist (resist film) provided on the mounting substrate main body in a manner where the plurality of mounting pads are exposed, is disclosed in US 2013264105 A1. The plurality of mounting pads include those that are entirely exposed from the solder resist and those with which a peripheral edge portion thereof is covered by solder resist.